God Bless My Broken Road
by AIOFanNCRM
Summary: A songfic about Stella and Mac. In Mac's POV. The song "Bless The Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. 'Cause Mac and Stella are worth the writing for. SMacked all the way! Short little one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I own no one! I wish, but I don't. Wrote this in 20 minutes last night. SMacked. If you don't like them, then don't read. In first person. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Love, AREM. **Song is by Rascal Flatts, called "Bless The Broken Road".**

**God Bless My Broken Road**

(_Mac's POV)_

I sit in my office, deeply thinking of how my life has gone. I'm a New York City cop, more or less a Detective who fights for the city every single day. I put murderers away for good, and go home every day…to an empty house.

I had always thought to marry again. Peyton…oh how I miss her, and that sweet smile she gave me whenever we were together. That first time we worked together on a case… that felt completely weird. But I still liked her. She was the one. But we slightly fell apart. I completely, by all mistake, called her Claire.

**(Bless The Broken Road)**

_**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**_

_**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**_

_**But I got lost a time or two**_

_**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**_

I don't know…I don't think I'll ever get over Claire. I have a duty to take care of her son, Reed, but to not like someone else, and let Claire slip from my fingers? That could never happen. But I have to ease some of the pain.

Peyton finally was attached to me again, but after London… she wanted to go back, and stay there. I was slightly shocked. But I guess it was for the good of us both.

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

Was there ever going to be a girl out there I could get attached to, like enough to get the urge to marry, and actually settle down with…again? I must not be searching hard enough, then.

I feel lonely. But I get caught up in my work, my job, and I forget. That is not the same as covering up, or evading. I just let it disappear for a few hours. It can edge in, always. But I won't let it take me over. Only when I get back to my apartment.

I want to say that when Reed stepped into my life, my loneliness left me. But that didn't happen. I want to say that Peyton filled in that hole also…but that would be a lie. The truth is…nothing has yet to fill in that hole. I fell completely lonely. And out there is something that could fill that hole. I just don't think I'm searching hard enough.

_**I think about the years I spent just passing through**_

_**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**_

_**But you just smile and take my hand**_

_**You've been there you understand**_

_**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

A knock on my glass door pulls me from my thoughts. I look up, seeing Stella Bonasera at my door, smiling and waiting for my admittance. I smile and nod, telling her she can enter. She pushes the glass door open, slipping in, saying hi.

I notice that she looks completely stunning. Had I never said that before? Now, she may be my co-worker, but don't you think that at times you can have some interest in your own friend?

She wears a light blue blouse with her black jacket, and her black pants set her off well. She looks good in black. Don't most woman?

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

She sits on the edge of a chair in front of my desk, asking if I was all right. I blink, wondering why that just came up. I answer that I am fine. I ask her how her case went. She answers with a good answer. She says she caught the murderer, and saved a life that day. Don't we all, at one point in each day?

I tilt my head, looking at Stella closely. I can only wonder if that possibly I don't have to search harder, I just need to see what is right in front of me. I do take a fancy to Stella, always. She is fair, wonderful, and makes me smile at the worst and best of times. I love her for that.

_**Now I'm just rolling home**_

_**Into my lover's arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

Stella gives me her bewildered look and asks me again if I'm feeling all right. I snap out of it, realization hitting me all at the same time. She's the one. My searching never had to begin in the first place. The one I need has been in my face this whole time. Maybe I just never had the urge to look, to search. But I don't need to. She's the one. Stella is the one.

I stand, feeling lightheaded, and possibly happy. But does Stella feel the same way about me like I do about her? Does asking hurt? I walk around my desk, sitting in the chair next to her. She's giving me a look that tells me I must have lost my mind that day. Maybe the chemicals in the lab were doing funny things to me. I could never be too sure these days.

"Stella, do you like me?" She gets it in a heartbeat. I love her also for that. She gets it…and me.

"Well, Mac…that's a tough question. I like you as a friend, a co-worker…but love? In all honesty…yeah."

Why do I feel so weird, so happy, so exuberant? She likes me the same as I like her. Oh, boy.

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

I feel weird, but I have got to ask. "Can I make up for lost time?"

She gets it…again. She reaches over, taking my hand. She understands, for some reason beyond my understanding in this foggy instance. "You can always make up for lost time. But it won't matter. It won't change anything about either one of us, or this realization."

Why does she take the words right out of my mouth? But before I can even say another word, I'm finding lips touching mine. When had this happened? Did I just MISS something? A kiss! Ah! She does like me like I like her!! And I kiss back, because I found my soul mate. From Claire, to Peyton, to my final, Stella Bonasera. Some were leading me; others just broke my heart at times (or vice versa). But it all came to be, without much searching (or much intention), I found the one. The one to fill my hole…it was her all along.

**THE END! **

**A/N: **Did you like that? Good, now review, pretty please? This was my first SMacked story. more to come from me, AIOFanNCRM!

Review, thanks!


End file.
